fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 28
Fairy Law! is the 28th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. It first aired on May 3, 2010. The Fairy Tail - Phantom Lord War ends with the defeat of Gajeel Redfox and Phantom Lord Guild Master, Jose Porla. Fairy Tail emerges the winner with the return of their Master, Makarov. Summary Natsu Dragneel assures that he will pay back Gajeel Redfox for all the damage that he has done to Fairy Tail. He hits Gajeel for everyone he harmed and for destroying his guild. Gajeel is beat to a pulp, but Natsu is exhausted too. The Phantom Lord Mages are flabbergasted by the events, not wanting to believe some one like Natsu actually exists. Erza Scarlet and Jose Porla are battling. Erza is holding on by sheer willpower, because her forces have left her. Jose expresses his jealousy towards Makarov, for the fact that he has Erza and for his strong guild, and wants to destroy everything and everyone for Makarov to feel despair when he wakes up. He then words his jealousy of Laxus Dreyar, Mystogan, Erza, and also Lucy Heartfilia, whose family had money. He binds Erza with his Shades and shocks her with electricity. Erza then says that he is pitiful and tells him about Lucy's financial condition and relationships as a Mage of Fairy Tail. This leaves Jose a bit disappointed, but nevertheless, he tells Erza that he was planning to get the Heartfilia fortune by kidnapping Lucy. The war was never triggered by Lucy nor her father, but by Jose's own jealousy. He gets ready to finish Erza, but not before showing her pitiful form to the rest of Fairy Tail. Fearing she will become a liability to the Guild, Erza moves one of her swords toward her back, ready to finish herself. Her actions are halted by a healing aura, one that dissipates Jose’s Shades and the sky’s clouds. Makarov enters the fight in his fullest glory. He and Jose get ready for their final battle, which would cause a Cataclysm. Makarov doesn’t care as long as it is for his guild’s sake. Porlyusica is standing in her cabin, feeling the deterioration in nature. Nature is frightened because an ominous event is approaching. Mystogan then appears behind her, asking to have an apple. Porlyusica realizes that it must have been him who collected Makarov's Magic and sped up his healing process. The flags of Phantom Lord rain down, and she realizes that he must have taken out all of Phantom's subdivisions by himself. Porlyusica wants him to pick up the flags, and she and Mystogan discuss the wickedness of people. Mystogan has different views from Porlyusica; he believes in the righteous light that accompanies all things. The Wizard Saints' battle rages. Makarov orders Erza to leave, and she does, along with the others. The two use their abilities to the maximum and nature suffers from it. The two Magics’ are diametrically different, while Jose’s is death and Darkness, Makarov’s is healing and Light. Makarov then comments on Jose’s strength, and the fact that had he been a good role-model, he would have led the Magical World towards the future. Makarov then asks Jose to beg to mercy before he counts to three, but Jose is too blinded by rage to notice Makarov’s strength. Makarov then calls forth Fairy Law, and a gargantuan magic circle is opened in Magnolia’s sky. The light makes the Shade Troopers disappear, and Erza recognizes what this light is. It is Fairy Law, a righteous light that slays the darkness. It attacks only those whom the caster believes to be evil, so friends and foes are discerned. After the impact, a white haired Jose is shown, depicted as old, emaciated and frightened. As Makarov walks away, Aria appears with a gluttonous look on his face, but Makarov incapacitates him before he has the time to play his old tricks. With this, the Fairy Tail – Phantom Lord War ends, with Fairy Tail emerging victorious. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Fairy Tail vs. Jose's Shades (concluded) *Natsu Dragneel vs. Gajeel Redfox: Rematch (concluded) *Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, & Elfman Strauss vs. Jose Porla (concluded) *Makarov Dreyar vs. Jose Porla (started and concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * * ** ** * * * * Spells used * * * *Shade Entangle *Light Shield *Light Blast * * Abilities used *Swordsmanship Armors used * * Weapons used *Black Wing Sword Manga & Anime Differences *Lucy's clothing is different in the anime than in the manga. *Phantom Lord's walking Guild appears different between the two media. *The anime added a short clip of some Phantom Lord Mages talking about the power of Fairy Tail and its Mages. *Erza and Jose's battle is extended in the anime, with different spells being cast and their conversation about Fairy Tail, Phantom Lord and Lucy lengthened. *The anime changes the sequence of events surrounding Makarov's arrival: **'Manga':Erza is tortured by Jose's Darkness Magic, is suddenly released, and drops to the ground. **'Anime':Erza is tortured by Jose's Darkness Magic and decides to take her own life to avoid being a liability to the Guild. Before she can, her sword is stopped, her armor fixes itself, and she is slowly lowered to her feet. *Mystogan's clothing has an army print in the manga. In the anime, his clothes are plain green. *Makarov and Jose's battle differs between the two media, with different style spells being cast and their conversation lengthened. *Before Makarov casts Fairy Law in the manga, he uses his Titan Magic and becomes huge. In the anime, he remains his normal size. Navigation Category:Episodes